


agar tum saath ho (if you are with me)

by starilicious



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Soobin-Centric, Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, Slight swearing, i forgot how tags work im so sorry, i worked on this instead of college apps, lets hope i get into college everyone, mention of golden child and choi bomin, slight taegyu bc uwu, soft, soobin is an amazing leader pls support him, soobin needs a break and a hug, txt crack bc we all need that in our life amirite, txt just wants to take care of their leader, unrelated but pls stan golden child ty, update: i got into college LOL, yeonbin at the end uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starilicious/pseuds/starilicious
Summary: when soobin's muscles start hurting after intense preparation for their upcoming comeback, he forces himself to deal with the pain. he couldn't worry and distract his members, not with the comeback so close. he could get through it just fine. after all, he needs to be a strong leader, right?(alternatively: soobin endures the worst muscle pain ever but his members – and yeonjun – are here to help him through it and make him feel better. aka the soobin-centric txt sickfic you didn't need until right now)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	agar tum saath ho (if you are with me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for clicking on this, it genuinely means so much to me!! i haven't written and posted ff in well over 2 years, so it has definitely been a long time for me. this is my first txt (and yeonbin) fic, so i really hope you like it! if you would like to know more about the fic, please read the ending notes ^_^
> 
> otherwise, enjoy!! :D

Soobin doesn't swear much but _fuck_ , were his neck and shoulder muscles hurting.

Granted, promotions are well underway and they have all been working themselves to the bone for the past two months, but Soobin knows this isn't normal. The last time he had ever felt this sore was back when he first joined the company and began his trainee period. Yet after that, his body quickly became accustomed to the intense practice and hadn't been in such bad shape since.

He sucks in a harsh breath as he gets up from his bed, wincing as he attempts to stretch before giving up, the pain making it difficult to even move. He hunches over and steps into his fuzzy slippers before entering the bathroom quietly to not wake anyone else up.

Soobin has a feeling that it's going to be a long day.

+×+

The boys are in their singing session, practicing in the recording booth when the painful soreness hits with full force. It’s only been two hours since Soobin woke up, but now he could barely move his neck without wanting to groan out loud.

What's worse is that Soobin is _really_ tall. Admittedly, all the boys definitely have height, but with Soobin being the tallest, he’s sort of forced to look down at the rest of the members, and it’s taking a toll on his muscles. But what’s even _worse_ than that is that the staff and their vocal trainer are all much shorter than all the boys, forcing him to look down even _more_.

Soobin feels really close to crying.

Beomgyu attaches himself to Soobin's back, deciding that he's the perfect wall between him and Taehyun's sharp gaze currently trying to burn holes into Beomgyu. Soobin sharply inhales as he attempts to get away from Beomgyu, but alas, his dongsaeng decides to not take a hint and instead holds on even tighter as if his life depended on it. (Honestly, it probably did considering it is Taehyun we’re talking about here, but that isn’t exactly soothing Soobin's pain, now is it?)

"Gyu, I know you're about to die, but can you please hide behind someone else? Look! Hyuka is right there, use him as your unwilling bodyguard instead," Soobin sighs, gesturing to the maknae who's playing yet another game on his phone.

“Come on hyung, you of all people know that Hyuka might be tall, but he has a backbone of a jellyfish,” Beomgyu argues, peeking out occasionally to find Taehyun still staring daggers into his soul.

“...Jellyfish don’t have spines, Beomgyu.”

“Precisely.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Hueningkai huffs from the couch, and Soobin can’t help but crack a small smile at their antics.

Deciding their shenanigans had gone on long enough, he tries to appease both parties.

“Taehyunnie, instead of looking at him like you’re going to crush all of his dreams into a pulp and eliminate him from the gene pool, please just talk to him. And Gyu, please, for the love I have for bread, just listen to him and don’t mess anything up. I know you’re both young, but I ask that just this once, you guys act your age,” Soobin instructs, a tinge of frustration and impatience coloring his voice.

Beomgyu’s quick defense dies in his throat as Soobin attempts to pry the younger’s fingers off of him. The younger three all look at each other in surprise. Usually, Soobin joined in on their fun, however petty it may be. And even if he was annoyed, he wouldn’t ever show it. But telling them to act their age? That was certainly a first.

Beomgyu reluctantly lets go of Soobin and the latter lets out a sigh of relief before walking away, his hands attempting to massage the pain out of his body as the rest of them silently stay back and watch him, still reeling from shock.

+×+

"Again! Another round, boys. Beomgyu, move a little faster at this part. Hueningkai, smile more here. Yeonjun, at the chorus, hit the beat harder. Taehyun, keep up your foot work. Soobin, you're much too stiff and it's slowing everyone else down. Pick up the pace and give more impact at your parts. They look lackluster and it barely looks like you're dancing. Stay sharp," their choreographer calls out and Soobin presses his lips together in embarrassment, silently nodding as he feels his ears turn red from the comments.

For the entirety of practice, he was being critiqued in one way or the other, whether it be the timing of his moves, or the slip of a note when singing. Every time it happened, he felt his team members' gazes on him but he refused to acknowledge the worried glances they would throw at each other. Normally, when it comes to performance practices, it's only minor comments at most, especially since they have every move down like it's burned into their brains. But Soobin is off his game with the pain in his neck spreading all the way to his shoulders and creeping down his back like poison ivy vines.

The harder Soobin attempts to push past the painful soreness, the more he feels his muscles seizing up and refusing to cooperate with him. The frustration edges into his voice but he shoves it back, throwing his all into yet another mind-numbing round of _Can't You See Me?_

Soobin knows that if he shows any trace of pain on his face, Yeonjun will notice instantly, and the kids will pick up on it not long after him. He couldn't ruin their practice just because he couldn't deal with some pain, not while it was during their comeback. He couldn't just invalidate all the work they had put in by not having his head in the game; Soobin couldn't do that to the members, to his _friends._

Their performance director calls out for them to do another round of _Puma_ and the exhausted boys simply nod, getting into position. Soobin winces as Yeonjun jumps up on his back for what felt like the hundredth time and gasps as his foot rocks right onto a particular pressure point. Soobin feels his knees buckle from the blinding pain and Yeonjun falls almost directly on top of him in surprise, their only saving grace being Hueningkai's quick reflexes half-catching Yeonjun so he doesn't smother Soobin.

"Hyung!"  
"Soobin-ah!"

The music stops as the staff and his members crowd around him but Soobin fights back the tears in his eyes as he accepts Taehyun's hand and stands up. He’s barely able to reach his full height because of the painful pressure pushing his posture down into an uncomfortable slump.

"I'm fine everyone! My foot just slipped, that's all, I'm really sorry, please forgive me," Soobin manages a watery smile that seems to reassure the staff, but Beomgyu's hand on the small of his back and Yeonjun's intense stare raking over his face lets Soobin know that his closest friends needed much more convincing.

"I'm okay, guys, really. I wasn't thinking about my position and got there too late, that's why that happened. Hyung, Hyuka, you're both fine, right?" Soobin glances at them both worriedly, afraid that the fall may have hurt them. Well, that, and Soobin desperately wants the attention off of him and if he could pivot the topic (albeit as graceless as can be), he would definitely do it.

Taehyun and Beomgyu both sigh simultaneously behind him as Yeonjun and Hueningkai nod in unison. None of them decide to mention that Soobin just mentioned two extremely differing reasons for the accidental mishap.

“Binnie, are you sure you–”

“I said I’m _fine_ Yeonjun. Just drop it, would you?” Soobin frowns, almost hissing and Yeonjun immediately presses his lips together and nods again, backing away. It was so unlike Soobin to refer to him by his name, oftentimes just sticking to ‘hyung’ or ‘Jjuni-hyung’. Not to mention he rarely lost his cool, especially in front of the younger members.

They get back into their beginning positions and this time, Soobin grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut through Yeonjun climbing back on to his back. His knuckles turn white from how hard he's clenching them.

Their choreographer and performance director decide to end practice early after Soobin's falling fiasco, giving them the remainder of the day to rest and unwind before the next performance.

In all honesty, Soobin just wants to go home and take a hot shower to relax his aching muscles before sleeping the evening away, but of course, life is never quite that simple.

+×+

Soobin really wants to believe he can handle the noise, really wants to hold out another 15 minutes because then they'll be home and he can close his eyes and have the world melt away. But he's uncomfortably squished between Taehyun and Hueningkai in the back, one laughing loudly in his left ear while the other's sharp tongue delivers jabs in his right and with the way his neck is awkwardly positioned on the headrest and shooting pain through the rest of his body, Soobin, the ever temperate and kind-hearted leader, snaps.

"Everyone, just the shut the fuck up! What is _with_ you all? Is it so difficult to have just a _little_ peace and quiet at least _once_ in your day?"

The car goes deathly silent and all 4 boys turn to him, blatant shock on their faces, but now Soobin is on a roll and his frustrations he works so hard to keep in come tumbling out.

“I mean it’s like this every day! I wake up and there’s always just someone shouting or yelling and there’s never any time where no one makes a sound and, I don’t know, just fucking _exists_. There just _always_ needs to be _something_ happening, and I am just so sick and tired of all of it. If you want to talk, then talk quietly. There’s no need to be screaming halfway across the car when you’re literally right next to each other. We all live together and have phones that work perfectly well, you don’t have to speak like it’s your last chance to,” Soobin breathes out, his voice cracking on the last sentence as his mental dam breaks and holds nothing back. It’s off his chest now, but he doesn’t feel any better. The silence permeating the car is suffocating.

Soobin refuses to meet their lingering gazes and shoves his earbuds in his ears before turning his music up to an amount he knows he won't go deaf but might as well be close to it. He closes his eyes with a sigh and a painful wince as the car jostles over a rather bad pothole.

The rest of the members communicate with their eyes and nod before turning back to their phones, the pin-drop silence never being broken.

+×+

“Um, Soobin-hyung, why don’t you shower first today? I’ll go get dinner started with Gyu,” Taehyun says softly, standing at the doorway. His hand grips the doorjamb tightly as he peers up at his hyung, slightly unsure of Soobin’s reaction. Soobin opens his mouth in protest, but the younger shakes his head a bit and Soobin decides to drop the subject. No one could argue with Kang Taehyun once he’s made up his mind.

Taehyun walks away from the room and Soobin immediately grabs his favorite pajamas (a matching couples’ set Yeonjun had bought for their 3-month anniversary– it was so cliche, but hey, Soobin was a diehard fan of platitudes) and heads for the bathroom. Hopefully the heat and steam of the shower would loosen up his tightly coiled up muscles. Soobin thinks that if you were to compare a rock to his back, you wouldn’t be able to differentiate between the two.

Soobin heats up the water and finally relaxes under the warmth of the spray, posture sagging from relief as the water pelts down on him. He quickly washes his hair and spends the remainder of the time leaning against the shower wall tiredly. His muscles are definitely not as tight as before, but they still hurt every time he moves them. _God_ is he stiff. Their choreographer definitely hadn’t been wrong about that.

He finishes washing up and leaves the bathroom, perking up slightly when he smells the food wafting in from the kitchen. Soobin drops his dirty clothes in the hamper before drifting over to their cramped kitchen space to find Taehyun and Beomgyu working on the tteokbokki diligently while Yeonjun and Hueningkai argue over which film to watch in the living room.

“Yah, hyung! Stop getting the sauce everywhere! You’re making a mess,” Taehyun whines, annoyed, and Beomgyu simply laughs, reaching over to smear said sauce on the other’s cheek. Taehyun makes a move to bite his finger and Beomgyu quickly pulls back, but they’re both smiling and Soobin can’t help but grin at how adorable they are.

“It smells really good in here you guys, good job. Didn’t think you could handle it,” Soobin jokes and the younger two immediately fall silent when they look up, mirroring offended looks on their faces as they quickly pull away from each other and hide their hands behind their back. They glance at each other worriedly before turning to face Soobin again.

“Hey, we’ll have you know that we’re MasterChefs in the making, we just choose not to show our abilities sometimes,” Beomgyu half-heartedly defends, biting the inside of his cheek. Taehyun nods in agreement.

“Hah, right, of course…” Soobin trails off, drumming his fingers lightly against the countertop as he tries to think of what to say. 

"Besides, I'm good at everything. Gyu-hyung is just my helper," Taehyun pipes up and grins cheekily in an attempt to release the tension in the air. Beomgyu turns on him, picking up on his cue. 

"Good at everything? Puh- _lease_. You're definitely not good at hiding the fact that you have a wholeass Jeongguk fan account. Even Namjoon-hyung knew about it! He literally exposed you. On _camera_ , I might add," Beomgyu fires back.

Soobin shakes his head and laughs as they begin their bickering again (they say he and Yeonjun are bad, but Beomgyu and Taehyun really needed to take a look in the mirror for a change). Sometimes, the two of them really reminded Soobin of an old married couple.

Soobin decides to leave them be and goes out to check on the oldest and youngest fighting in the living room over what to watch.

“Hyung, I’m _telling_ you we should watch Infinity War. It’s Soobin-hyung’s favorite movie and plus, it’s been _such_ a long time since we all sat down and watched an Avengers movie!” Hueningkai exclaims, holding the remote up just an inch out of Yeonjun’s reach.

“But it’s so long! We should watch Parasite instead, none of us have ever even watched it. We’ve all seen Infinity War who knows how many times! I know it’s his favorite movie, but watching Parasite will be an adventure for all of us. And besides, you fall asleep halfway through literally any movie, Kai,” Yeonjun shoots back, finally grabbing the remote out of Hueningkai’s hand and moving away as the younger chases after him.

Soobin rolls his eyes good-naturedly as he holds his hand out to Yeonjun who willingly hands over the remote to him as Hueningkai jumps onto Yeonjun’s back. “This is justice for saying no to Infinity War!” Hueningkai yells as Yeonjun topples over from the maknae’s weight. Yeonjun struggles under him before giving up, glancing up at an amused Soobin.

“Soobin, why don’t you be the one to decide? We don’t want you to watch something you might not be interested in seeing,” Yeonjun remarks tentatively, watching for his reaction as Hueningkai finally gets off of him.

“I have an idea: why don’t we watch a web-drama? I know Bomin recently starred in A-TEEN 2 and all the episodes in the season combined would probably equal up to a movie, if not less,” the leader reasons and the other two look at each other before shrugging and plopping down on either side of him. Soobin bounces from the force of them sitting down on the sofa and the sudden jostling makes him wince– his muscles definitely did not approve.

“Sounds good to me.”  
“Whatever makes you happy, hyung.”

“Who’s Bomin?” Hueningkai asks and before Soobin responds, Yeonjun is already one step ahead of him. “He was the MC before Soobin, remember? He’s the youngest member of Golden Child,” Yeonjun glances at Soobin for confirmation and the younger nods.

“Yeah, you’re right. He actually helped me a lot with learning the ropes of being an MC, I definitely owe him. We became good friends and we’re the same age too, so,” Soobin shrugs before realizing that was a _very_ bad idea because his muscles are still incredibly stiff and sore. He grimaces and doesn’t notice Yeonjun catch his expression.

As Soobin begins pulling up the drama, Yeonjun signals to Hueningkai to cuddle with Soobin who does so in a heartbeat. Soobin doesn’t even notice, too preoccupied with what’s on the screen as Kai rushes to his room to grab his plushies and a blanket to envelop themselves with.

Yeonjun heads to the kitchen to help the still-fighting-but-also-giggling couple in bringing dinner out to the living room. He figures them all being around each other would be the best way to end the day and hopefully release some of the stressful burdens he knows Soobin shoulders.

Hueningkai snatches Soobin’s favorite pillow from the elder’s room and places it behind him. He then gets to work on placing his enormous collection of plushies anywhere there’s space. Soobin huffs out an affectionate laugh as the maknae puts his utmost focus into making sure everything is perfect before wrapping the two of them in a soft blanket. He attaches himself to Soobin’s side for what will probably be the remainder of the evening.

“Binnie-hyung?” Hueningkai speaks softly and Soobin nods to him to continue. The youngest fidgets with his fingers, not sure how to continue.

Soobin places his hands over the maknae’s and waits patiently as Hueningkai attempts to gather his thoughts.

Hueningkai sighs, deciding to simply go for it. “I-I know these past few weeks have probably been really stressful for you. I mean becoming an MC, being our leader, promotions, helping us with homework even though you hate math, cooking us dinner… I just wanted you to know that we really appreciate it and it’s okay with us if you ever need a break,” Hueningkai murmurs, looking down at the Molang plushie he’s now holding in his hands. “We’re always here for you hyung. Y-you don’t have to do everything alone. We’re a team, right?

Soobin gently brushes back his dongsaeng’s hair as he speaks and the elder feels like he’s about to spontaneously combust from Hueningkai’s words, heart brimming with fond love for their youngest member. “That’s right, we’re a team Hyuka– for now and forever. How about I make a promise to you? I’ll do my best to not overwork and I’ll come and ask if I think I need some help. Sound good?” Soobin holds out a pinky to seal the promise and Hueningkai enthusiastically accepts, wrapping his own pinky around Soobin’s to secure their pact.

“And I promise on behalf of everyone else that we’ll do our best to support you no matter what and help you in any way possible. I know we don’t always express it, but we love and admire you a lot, hyung. Thank you for everything you do for us,” Hueningkai says with a shy smile and Soobin grins, dimples on full display.

“Aigoo, our maknae is the absolute cutest! I love you all just as much, thank you for always being there for me. Now come here, give me a hug,” Soobin pulls Hueningkai back towards him, dutifully ignoring the soreness of his back. No amount of pain would ever measure up to the love he has for his best friends. He smothers the youngest in a tight hug, one which Hueningkai seems to happily reciprocate.

The other three come back out from the kitchen, precariously balancing all the dishes in their hands as they place them down on the coffee table.

“Ah, our GUMS are back at it again!” Beomgyu jokes and the rest of them laugh as Hueningkai presses himself ever closer to Soobin who willingly lets him in.

They all settle down, blankets and plushies building an alcove of comfort as the five of them munch on their homemade dinner, the soft atmosphere occasionally being punctuated by some comment or the other (usually from Taehyun because _of course_ he could never resist). 

They stay like that for the rest of the night, the boys cuddled together and staring at the screen in earnest as they wait in anticipation to see what happens next. Hueningkai is now practically half way into Soobin’s lap and Soobin leans against Yeonjun who’s placed an arm around him, pulling Soobin flush against his chest. Beomgyu and Taehyun are huddled together on the floor, Beomgyu resting his head on Taehyun’s shoulder as the younger wraps a blanket around their bodies.

Soon enough, their binge-watching of the entire web-drama ends and they shake themselves out of their stupor, animatedly discussing the ending of the series as they begin cleaning up the now extremely messy living room. Soobin starts grabbing their plates to go and wash them, but Taehyun pulls them out of his hands.

Surprised, he looks up at Taehyun to once again voice his protest, but Beomgyu gently butts in before he has a chance to speak his thoughts. “It’s okay hyung, we can do it tonight. You must be tired from all the work you’ve been doing,” Beomgyu offers him a lopsided smile and Soobin just nods, opting to sit down on the couch and back into his boyfriend’s waiting arms. Usually, everyone would just play rock, paper, scissors and loser had to wash the dishes, but it seems as though Taehyun and Beomgyu have it covered.

 _They’re acting their age_ , he realizes in a slight panic and quickly stands up, eliciting a whine from Yeonjun. “I’ll be right back, I promise,” Soobin reassures and leaves the other two in the living room to help clean up Hueningkai’s vast mountain of adorable plushies.

“Hey guys?” Soobin enters the kitchen to find Beomgyu and Taehyun washing the dishes meticulously and they both look up at him at the same time, wide-eyed. If this were any other situation, Soobin would laugh, but as of now, all he could feel was a coil of discomfort tightening in his stomach.

He lets out a breath, leaning against the wall as he takes a moment to gather his thoughts. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. Both in the vocal room and in the car. I shouldn’t have told you to act your age or just to shut up like that; it was way out of line and not cool for me to do that. I know you both know how to act appropriately when needed and I guess I was just frustrated, but that’s not an excuse for how I acted. I’m really sorry,” Soobin finishes, casting a worried glance from one face to another.

Beomgyu smiles as Taehyun speaks up. “It’s okay, Soobin-hyung. Honestly, we already forgot about it. Don’t worry too much, alright?” Taehyun didn’t have to say much for Soobin to grasp the underlying message and the elder smiles at them gratefully before leaving, the burden on his shoulders lighter.

He returns to the living room to find Yeonjun sitting alone and scrolling through his phone.

“Hyuka went to sleep early. Said he has an important test tomorrow at school,” Yeonjun answers Soobin’s question before it even exits his mouth and he smiles yet again at how well the eldest knows him.

Soobin settles back against Yeonjun and his boyfriend wraps his arms around his waist to pull Soobin closer to him. “You doing okay Binnie?” Yeonjun murmurs into his fairy-blue hair and the younger sighs, hands coming up to intertwine Yeonjun’s hands with his own.

“Do you want the really truthful answer or the watered down answer?”

Yeonjun frowns and takes their intertwined hands up to his pouty mouth, gently pressing a soft kiss to it. “Lay it all out for me, baby,” He answers instead, inviting Soobin to just speak his mind.

Soobin pauses before nodding, following Yeonjun’s instruction. “I… okay first, please don’t laugh at me, I know I’m going to sound kind of dumb,” he mutters and Yeonjun huffs out a fond laugh before dropping a kiss onto Soobin’s head.

“I solemnly swear to not laugh,” he says dramatically and Soobin cracks a small smile at his playful antics.

He takes a deep breath and begins to speak. “When I woke up this morning, my neck was really sore. And extremely stiff. It’s been hurting like crazy and last time I felt pain like this was back during our trainee period because my body wasn’t used to all the exercise,” Soobin blinks back tears as Yeonjun untangles their hands to start pressing Soobin’s shoulders, silently urging him to continue.

“As the day went on, the pain spread from my neck to my shoulders and then down my back. That’s… that’s why I collapsed during practice today. Your foot had accidentally rolled straight into the muscle that was hurting the most and I wasn’t expecting it, so I fell from the pain. And as more time passed, I just kept getting more and more frustrated because I was so stiff but everything hurt so _much_ hyung, and–” Soobin abruptly stops, afraid that the water welling up in his eyes was about to spill. Yeonjun comfortingly starts rubbing his muscles, gently massaging the tight knots to relieve the tension wound up in them.

“And that’s why I just snapped in the car today. I didn’t mean to, but it all became so much and I was just so tired. Tired from promotions, from practice, from this stupid stupid pain–” Yeonjun cuts him off, pressing his lips to Soobin’s in an effort to calm him down. Soobin lets him.

When they break apart, Soobin continues, feeling a bit better. “I know it’s dumb to be so annoyed because it’s just some pain and it shouldn’t be stopping me, but I just… I’m just really tired Jjuni. Really really tired, and I kind of want a break. But I can’t. I can’t take a break because there’s almost so much to do, so much to improve on, and I don’t want to be the one slowing us all down because I can’t handle a little bit of hurt,” he ends on a whisper, and Yeonjun stays silent, processing the information before responding. Soobin feels like he can breathe again after finally getting his swirling thoughts out of his mind.

“Bin, it’s not dumb or stupid. You have responsibilities, more so as our leader, and you take them seriously. I see how you always put your best effort into everything you do, and I admire you for it because I know that I don’t think I would be able to handle the same pressure. I don’t think any of us could. Nonetheless, it’s not healthy for you to bottle all your worries and stress up inside of you because then you’ll just explode, like what happened in the car,” Yeonjun chooses his words carefully as he continues to work on the knots in Soobin’s muscles, slowly but surely unraveling them.

“As for your pain, Soobinnie, you could’ve told us. I promise you’re not slowing anyone down. Breaks are sometimes needed and our bodies have a limit. Today, you hit yours, and that’s perfectly okay. It’s alright to just take a day off and have a breather, _especially_ if your body is in so much pain,” Yeonjun advises, reaching over to kiss Soobin’s cheek. “If you had gotten seriously hurt, I don’t know what I would’ve done. We got off lucky today,” Yeonjun murmurs and Soobin hums in understanding.

Yeonjun sighs, caging Soobin in his arms and snuggling in next to him. “Take time for yourself Soobin. We’re always going to be here with you and you can always _always_ count on us. Every member’s health takes priority every single time, and you’re a member of our group. Remember that,” he finishes and Soobin turns around to hug him tightly.

The elder coos softly and hugs him back. “Thanks hyung. I love you a lot,” Soobin mumbles, voice muffled, and Yeonjun laughs. “Anytime, baby, anytime. I love you too. Now, I have an idea to help relieve some of your pain, do you wanna try it?” Soobin nods into his shirt and Yeonjun separates from the hug.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back Binnie.”

Yeonjun walks away to find whatever he thought could help his boyfriend and Soobin sighs into the couch, mulling over his words. _He’s right. If it were him, or anyone else for that matter, I would’ve been just as worried_ , Soobin realizes. Sometimes, it’s better to get out of your head and just ask for some help. _Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it_ , his brain helpfully supplies and Soobin laughs. Professor Dumbledore really hit it on the head with that one.

“Found it! I brought a heating pad and the cold ice packs,” Yeonjun holds up the two things proudly and Soobin stares at him, confused. “Those are two very opposite things, hyung. How are they supposed to help?”

Yeonjun grins as he sits down and plugs the heating pad in. “This is what I call the hot ‘n cold treatment. Basically, you apply heat to the affected area for ten minutes and then immediately switch to applying something really cold to the same place. This forces the muscles to expand and contract, and that in turn actually loosens the muscles and can make a lot of the soreness and stiffness go away,” Yeonjun explains with a beaming smile as he places the heating pad on Soobin's shoulders.

After doing so, the elder immediately goes back to his original position of cuddling Soobin from behind and caging him in a backhug. “Don’t worry Soobin, I got you.”

Soobin smiles and leans up to kiss him as a gesture of thanks, something Yeonjun happily accepts. They snuggle together for the rest of the evening, talking the night away until eventually Soobin is about to fall asleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

“Okay Soobin, come on. Let’s get you to your bed otherwise your neck is going to hurt way more tomorrow morning than it did today,” Yeonjun says, grunting as he attempts to pull his _extremely_ tall boyfriend up and drag him to his room. Soobin refuses to budge and Yeonjun sighs, looking around for something to help him. He lights up when he finds what he’s looking for and shoves it into Soobin’s arms. Soobin begrudgingly stands up and they stumble tiredly to his room together. 

“Love you, Bin,” Yeonjun murmurs after pulling the covers over him. He presses a soft kiss to Soobin’s head before turning off the lights and closing the door.

Soobin smiles drowsily at Hueningkai’s forgotten plushie nestled in his arms and falls asleep to the lingering scent of tteokbokki. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH YOU MADE IT TO THE END!!!!! i hope you liked it, and if you did, i would love to hear your thoughts!!! you can leave kudos and/or a comment, or reach out to me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/starilicious) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangatonofbois) to scream about txt and yeonbin anytime hehe <3
> 
> **about the fic:**  
>  \- the pain soobin goes through has actually happened to me, so everything he feels comes straight from my own experience. the advice yeonjun gives him at the end using the heating pad and freezer pack genuinely does work, and it was the remedy that really helped relieve my pain and lessened the stiffness and soreness. if you're going through intense sore/stiff muscle pain, i highly recommend it!!
> 
> \- i also want to mention that i wrote this for like 3 days straight or something, but then ended up sitting in my google docs since the end of july and hasn't seen the light of digital day until just now LOLOL it was my new record for sitting down and just writing! nevertheless, i really hope you all liked it :))
> 
> \- this fic actually started out to solely be a yeonbin sickfic, but as i began writing, i realized bringing in all of the members would enhance the fic and make probably make it a lot better. i did my best to stick to txt's dynamic as well as each individual member, but this is a work of fiction and purely based off of my own thoughts. it is no way affiliated with txt or its members!
> 
> \- the title is from one of my favorite hindi songs, [agar tum saath ho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elorsX7uG_Y). it roughly translates to "if you are with me." i've linked a video with english translations in case you would like to take a listen! but my inspiration was just old hindi songs that i grew up listening to lol.
> 
> \- lastly, a BIG thank you to my best friend for being my beta, helping this fic come to fruition, and for being my motivation in writing this. it really means a lot to me. if you would like to check out her work, click [mjin_yun!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjin_yun)
> 
> love,  
> ash <3


End file.
